


250 Erotic Prompts

by JayeRay



Series: Haikyuu Collections! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Chains, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domme, Edging, F/M, Female Dominant, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinks, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mistress, Multi, NSFW, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Spoilers, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRay/pseuds/JayeRay
Summary: Blindfold Goshiki!Get Handcuffed by Kuroo!Meet Oikawa in the shower!And so much more!A collection of Reader x Character NSFW one shots based on the 250 Erotic Prompts list created by ririmania1335 on DeviantArt. Tags to be added as we go, and warnings will be added at the top of each chapter!
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Collections! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991557
Kudos: 50





	1. Introduction

Hey everyone!  
Before we start. **This is Important!** Warnings will be included at the beginning of each chapter to let you know what kind of content to expect. Some of these stories will include BDSM and harder themes that may be triggering for some readers, so make sure you read the warnings! There will absolutely never be any watersports, scat play, or anything that would leave a character with any sort of permanent harm or damage. However there may be a few things that come across as NonCon. It won't actually be rape as it will be made clear that consent was obtained beforehand and safe words will absolutely be used, but if that distresses you please don't read those chapters!

Now, with the hard part done. Welcome to my NSFW Haikyuu Compilation of one shots! I took the list of 250 prompts by ririmania on deviantart, and used a random number generator to decide which character got which prompt. I hope you enjoy it! If you want to see some of the art that goes along with it, please check me out on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jayeray)!

1) Blindfold  
o Goshiki Tsutomu

2) Under the sheets -  
o Kawanishi Taichi

3) Chains  
o Kuroo Tetsurou

4) Fingers  
o Haiba Lev

5) Chocolate  
o Yaku Morisuke

6) Shower  
o Oikawa Tooru

7) From behind  
o Konoha Akinori

8) Surprise  
o Daishou Suguru

9) Bubbles  
o Miya Atsumu

10) Outdoors  
o Tendou Satori

11) Take Me (Away)  
o Nishinoya Yuu

12) Experimental  
o Hoshiumi Kourai

13) Blow Me Away  
o Sugawara Koushi

14) Role Play  
o Miya Osamu

15) Lollipop  
o Yahaba Shigeru

16) Dangerous  
o Ushijima Wakatoshi

17) Blood  
o Iwaizumi Hajime

18) First time  
o Kageyama Tobio

19) Strip  
o Suna Rintarou

20) Pop  
o Sakusa Kiyoomi

21) Cheat  
o Kunimi Akira

22) Tease  
o Kita Shinsuke

23) Bruises  
o Bokuto Koutarou

24) Tongue  
o Kozume Kenma

25) Strangers  
o Moniwa Kaname

26) Tackle  
o Aone Takanobu

27) Feed  
o Kindaichi Yuutaro

28) Trail  
o Akaashi Keiji

29) Candles  
o Semi Eita

30) On the edge  
o Futakuchi Kenji

31) Dominant  
o Terushima Yuuji

32) Painful  
o Koganegawa Kanji

33) Bliss  
o Hirugami Sachirou

34) Loud  
o Kuguri Naoyasu

35) Do That Again  
o Moniwa Kaname

36) All Night Long  
o Hoshiumi Korai

37) Moment of Weakness  
o Nishinoya Yuu

38) Traditional  
o Miya Atsumu

39) Whipped Cream  
o Kuroo Tetsurou

40) Upside Down  
o Kuguri Naoyasu

41) Flexible  
o Bokuto Koutarou

42) For dessert  
o Ushijima Wakatoshi

43) Don't Stop.  
o Hirugami Sachirou

44) Harder  
o Kawanish Taichi

45) Bump in the Night  
o Miya Osamu

46) Booty call  
o Iwaizumi Hajime

47) One Night Stand  
o Sakusa Kiyoomi

48) Mistake  
o Tendou Satori

49) The Witching Hour  
o Kunimi Akira

50) What Happens After Midnight  
o Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the first fifty for now! More to come later!


	2. Blindfold (Goshiki x Reader) Submissive Goshiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18+ NSFW big time! Sensory deprivation/blindfold, Dom!Reader, Sub!Goshiki, teasing, handjob, male overstimulation, unsafe (sort of) sex, riding, mistress, crying from pleasure

“How does that feel?” you asked, gently tugging the knot a bit before circling back around him to the front, “Not too tight?”

“It’s fine,” Goshiki assured you though his voice was a little wobbly his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“You’re sure?” you asked gently, “Remember we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” he blurted, the vehemence in his voice clear, and if you were able to see his eyes you were sure they would be wide and earnest, but they were covered at the moment with a long length of red silk, the whole reason you were having this conversation in the first place, a blindfold.

“And you remember your safe word?” you asked just to be sure.

“Pineapple,” he told you confidently.

“And the three colors?” you prompted.

“Green for go, I’m doing well, Yellow for please slow down I’m a little uncomfortable, Red for stop, I need to pause or even stop altogether,” he recited dutifully.

“Good boy,” you praised a smile earning a small smile in return, pleased and proud.

When you’d first started dating Goshiki you hadn’t thought you would ever be here, teaching him what you knew about bdsm and experimenting with some of the more vanilla aspects of it. He hadn’t really struck you as a submissive, as confident as he could be on the court.

However, then you’d gotten to know him and he’d let you take the lead more and more often, clearly enjoying intimacy more when you were in charge. Once you realized the two of you had sat down to have a long discussion about it, what he liked, what you liked, and what you both might like to try together, which led you to where you were now.

This was one of the first and easiest things he’d wanted to try, a simple blindfold, and you’d been all for it. However not without drilling him on basic safety first. The two of you might never get further than this, content with just dipping a toe into the bdsm world together, but if you were going to do it, you were going to do it right for both your sakes.

“And what color are you now?” you asked just to be sure.

“Green,” he told you firmly, clearly settling down as you moved through familiar territory, which was the other reason you’d been so adamant about teaching him.

“And you can’t see?” you double checked just to be sure, waving your hands in front of his face to see if you could get any kind of reaction.

“No,” he told you honestly.

“Good,” you affirmed slowly walking around him, your heels tapping clearly on the wooden floor.

When the two of you had first discussed this, Goshiki had been confused about why you insisted on doing it in the living room and not the kitchen, the answer to which you hoped was now obvious. The bedroom had carpet in it, while the living room didn’t, and you knew from experience that when you removed one sense, the others almost seemed to enhance to make up the difference. He’d be able to hear your movements loud and clear, which was just what you wanted. After all using a blindfold was all about building up anticipation, which is exactly what the heels did.

You’d also made a point to wear something sexy and let him look his fill before you tied the blindfold on, knowing it would aid his imagination and his visualization of what you were doing. Thus you’d chosen a nice skin tight, short black dress and been sure to flash him a bit, the red lace of your underwear blatant against the dark dress.

He was clothed normally, in a t-shirt and jeans, his hands at his sides as he waited patiently for you to begin, the only thing out of the ordinary the bright red silk of the blindfold over his eyes which perfectly matched the red of your panties.

Gently you placed a hand on his chest over his heart, which you could feel racing under your palm even through the material of his shirt. He jolted slightly at your touch but then went still as you slid your palm upward, enjoying the feel of lean hard muscle under your hand as you reached his shoulder and traced a path up his throat, cupping his jaw in your hand and carefully tracing your thumb over his bottom lip, gently pulling it away from his teeth where he’d been biting it nervously and soothing over the bitten flesh.

“I’m going to take such good care of you,” you promised him sincerely, gently tracing his jaw with your knuckle before pulling away, stepping back and slowly circling him so you were behind him his head swiveling on his neck to follow the sound of your footsteps despite not being able to see you.

You stepped close, so close your toes were nearly touching the backs of his heels and you could feel the heat of his body through your clothes, and knew he had to feel it as well savoring the feel of it for a moment before wrapping your arms around his torso, letting your hands slip underneath the hem of his t-shirt to rest on his abdomen, gently stroking the muscles there, fingers idly tracing the thin treasure trail that led into his pants, making him shudder in your hold.

“Let’s get this t-shirt off of you hmm?” you asked gently tugging at the fabric before ordering, “Arms up!”

He obeyed and you traced your hands upwards again, savoring the feeling of warm skin and muscle under your hands, taking the t-shirt with you, eventually reaching the collar and stretching it slightly to ensure you got it over his head without dislodging the blindfold. Once it was over his head you had him pull it off his arms himself and accepted the garment from his hands, stepping away from him to lay it over the back of the couch for safe keeping.

When you turned around again you took a moment to admire him as you slowly stalked back over. He was beautifully muscled, not bulky by any means, but well defined, with broad shoulders, lean hips and nicely sculpted arms and torso with an abundance of slightly golden toned skin. His small flat nipples had hardened in the cool air, the small brown buds erect and his skin lightly covered in goosebumps.

“Cold?” you questioned carefully, a little concerned. You didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. You felt fine, warm even, but if he didn’t you would find a way to fix it.

“No,” he answered his voice trembling slightly in a way that made you shiver in delight.

“You sure?” you prompted, reaching a hand out so you could rub the pad of your thumb over one of his hardened buds, and he sucked in a harsh breath, his hips jerking the tiniest bit at the small touch, “Because I think this says otherwise.”

“Not cold,” he assured you again, “I promise.”

“And your color is?” you pressed just to be certain.

“Green.”

You nodded, though he couldn’t see the movement, pleased rewarding him with another faint brush of your thumb against his sensitive nipple before pulling away, running your finger tips lightly over his shoulder, tracing the contour and ridge of his bicep and the veins on his forearm.

“You’re doing so well,” you praised lightly as you slowly circled him, giving him little touches that varied in pressure to keep him on his toes, a gentle sweep of your hand along the back of his shoulders, a warm palm down his spine, a single finger tracing the lovely trail of course black hairs that led enticingly into his jeans. Each touch made him twitch slightly, his breath hitching in small gasps of pleasure, a noticeable bulge pressing against the zipper of his jeans. 

Teasingly you stepped up behind him again blowing a gentle cold breath against his neck that made him shiver before placing your hands on his hips, thumbs massaging the dimples of his back as you caught his earlobe gently between your teeth nibbling lightly before using your tongue to trace the shell of his ear.

“Do you like this Tsutomu?” you purred to him, one of your hands slipping around to his front to cup his erection through his pants, “It certainly looks like you do.”

A soft groan left his lips as you gently squeezed him rubbing your hand over the bulge, stroking him through the fabric as you pressed your breasts to his back your lips moving to suck at the spot just behind his ear as your ordered, “Answer me sweet boy, use your words.”

“Y-es,” he gasped as his hips bucked involuntarily into your hand, “I like it.”

“Good boy,” you praised, giving him one last squeeze before returning your hands to his waist, running your palms up and down his sides before sliding both hands to the front and undoing the belt that was holding his jeans up, along with the button, and fly allowing them to fall open before sliding your hands back up his chest again.

You tilted your head so you could reach the side of his neck, sucking and nibbling a path down toward his shoulders, letting your hands linger on his pecs brushing the palms teasingly over his nipples earning a soft whine from your boyfriend, the little needy sound making you rub your thighs together in pleasure.

You found a spot you liked on his neck and began to suck determined to leave a mark as a low moan left his throat, clearly enjoying your ministrations as your hands found his shoulders. You traced them downwards enjoying the feel of the stiff muscle, tense with anticipation and desire until you reached his hands, which were clenched into fists at his sides, clearly doing his best not to reach out or grab you.

“Relax your grip,” you ordered tapping your fingers on the backs of his knuckles, and then lacing your fingers through his when he complied the palm of your hands to the backs of his. With your hold on him and his willing cooperation it was easy to guide them where you wanted them, and you pulled one up so it was cradling his pec and the other down to cup his erection, shifting your hips forward, grinding yourself into his backside while pressing his hand down, forcing him to rub himself into his palm.

“Ah-ah,” the little sound of pleasure escaping his lips as you continued the motion, repeating it several times was enough to make your mouth water, he sounded so utterly delicious.

“Good boy,” you praised pressing a lingering kiss to the side of his neck in reward, “Keep your hand there for me, and play with your pretty nipple okay?”

A soft gasp escaped his lips at the order, but he did as you said as you pulled your hands away and stepped back, to get a little room between you so you could slide your hands down his back and into the back pockets of his jeans, cupping his toned ass in both hands and squeezing earning a deep needy groan, his hips jerking helplessly.

“So good,” you murmured almost to yourself as you pressed another kiss to the back of his shoulder before stepping back and removing your hands. The loss of your hands on him had a soft whine of protest escaping his lips, the sound utterly cute and needy.

“Don’t worry Tsutomu,” you soothed, as you walked around to his front “I’ll come back to you, just let me look at you first.”

“You look gorgeous like this baby boy,” you cooed at him as you took in the full picture of him, his lips were slightly parted as he sucked in needy breaths, his cheeks flushed pink, a flush that extended down his neck to the top of his chest. His hand was still playing with his nipple, gently pinching and rolling it between his thumb and finger, his other hand down his pants, which were hanging loosely around his hips enough that you could see the white briefs he was wearing underneath and watch the way his hand cupped and occasionally squeezed his clear erection.

You stepped forward, to gently cup his face in your hands, guiding him gently to press your lips to his, unable to resist as your pressed several sweet open mouthed kisses to his lips, a smile curving your mouth upwards as he chased your mouth after each one trying to prolong the contact.

You indulged him stepping forward into his body to kiss him more deeply, one hand still cupping his jaw but the other going around to the back of his head to tangle in his hair, the slightly coarse fibers tickling your fingertips. You parted your lips, and gently, but insistently pressed your tongue to the seam of his lips, and he immediately opened up for you allowing you to explore the cavern of his mouth.

He moaned as you brushed your tongue up over the roof of his mouth and rubbed it along his, his own tongue chasing yours back into your mouth where you sucked on it sweetly enjoying the taste of him for long moments before pulling back to teasingly nip at his upper lip before diving back in.

He was utterly pliant to your demands, allowing you to dominate him completely, which was an incredibly hot and heady feeling, especially as you knew that physically you would never be able to overpower him without his consent. Tasting him like this a part of you wanted to give up your teasing little game right there, but in the end managed to muster up the willpower to pull away, not ready to stop just yet.

Goshiki whined when you pulled away clearly unhappy that you’d stopped kissing him, but the whine changed to a pleasured groan as you traced your lips down his chin, tilting his head back with the grip you still had on his hair and kissing the underside of his jaw, nipping playfully at his adam’s apple before moving lower.

You were forced to relinquish your grip on his hair as you brought your face level with his chest. Instead gently pushing his hand away from his thoroughly abused nipple, which was swollen and pink. Looking at it sent a wave of heat through you, though you only gave it one, quick soothing kiss, flicking your tongue over the tip before turning to its neglected twin. The sweet keening sound that he made as you did so enough to send a gush of moisture to your throbbing pussy. 

You left several wet sloppy kisses to the little bud sucking it into your mouth and gently teasing it with your teeth and the tip of your tongue, your hands latched firmly on your boyfriend’s sides to hold him in place and to help keep your balance as he moaned in pleasure.

One the bud was nice and pink to match its abused fellow you sank lower kissing, suckling a path down the middle of his abdomen and abusing the taught skin that was stretched tight over the muscle there Eventually reaching the elastic of his briefs, his other hand, which was still covering his cock, bumping your chin.

You took hold of that hand and pulled it away, sitting back slightly on your heels to just look at him. The outline of his hard cock was clear through his underwear and there was a slight wet patch near the tip that let you know he was leaking precum. Your mouth watered slightly at the sight of him, but it wasn’t time for that, not yet anyway.

Instead you brought your fingers up to toy with the elastic of his underwear, running your fingers along the edge and dipping your fingertips underneath, hooking your index finger in it and pulling it away from his toned hips only to let it snap back.

“How are you feeling Tsutomu?” you asked teasingly as you traced a finger over the outline of his cock through the fabric, “Because you look good, so good, and clearly ready for me to touch you here.”

“I’m ready,” he told you breathlessly, his hips jutting forward as if begging for your touch, his cock twitching underneath the fabric, “Please I’m ready.”

You hummed in acknowledgment taking hold of him through his underwear and earning a helpless whine, but you didn’t stroke him, or do anything other than arrange him so that when you tugged the waistband down a bit the top part of him was freed, and then trapped against his abdomen before letting go again.

“Please, please,” he begged through a ragged breath as the seconds dragged on without you touching him, too enraptured watching precum leak from his tip and smear across his muscled abdomen as his cock twitched as if it too was begging for you.

“Look at you,” you cooed at him reaching out to run a single finger around the mushroomed head, “So pink and flushed and hard.”

“Mm are you close Tsutomu?” you asked gently tapping your finger against the weeping tip and teasing the slit, “Are you going to come for me?”

“Y-es,” he told you his voice breaking slightly in his desperation, “Yes, please yes. I want to come for you, please let me come.”

His words decided you, and you hauled yourself to your feet taking several steps away, to the coffee table, glad you’d taken the time beforehand to lay things out that you might need, including lube and condoms especially when his voice followed you begging, “W-wait! Please wait where are you going? Don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you sweet boy,” you assured him the words making your heart hurt, especially when despite them he didn’t make any move to follow or take off his blindfold, still behaving perfectly, “Just need to grab something.”

You took several quick steps back toward him with the bottle of lube in your hand, pleased that despite the small moment of distress he hadn’t softened any. Still you took a moment to wrap your arms around him from behind, pressing a soothing kiss to his shoulder blade, humming in satisfaction as some of the nervous tension left his body.

“Color?” you prompted.

“Green,” he told you with a shuddered sigh. 

“Good boy,” you praised hooking your chin over his shoulder so you could see down his front, your arms still wrapped around his torso as you commanded, “Put your hand out for me, palm up.”

He did as asked, holding his dominant hand out, which was just as well, as you popped the cap to the lube, and warned, “Don’t pull away, it’s just lube.”

You pressed the nozzle to his palm so he was ready for it and squirted a generous amount into his palm before recapping it, and tossing it lightly on to the nearby couch, your hand coming down to his hip, slowly easing the elastic of his underwear lower until his fill length was bared, bobbing and twitching eagerly.

“I want you to stroke yourself off for me Tsutomu,” you murmured into his ear, “I want to watch as you come all over yourself. Can you do that for me sweet boy? If you do I’ll reward you.”

He’d stiffened at first, clearly ready to protest, needy thing that he could be, but at the promise of a reward he nodded, his hand slowly going to fist his erection, spreading the lube over it to ease his passage.

“Say is out loud for me,” you scolded lightly bringing your hands up so they were cupping his pecs.

“Yes,” he replied immediately, “Yes I can come for you. I’ll be good for you.”

“I know you will,” you told him affectionately, nuzzling your face into his neck, “You’re always such a good boy Tsutomu, and because you’re so good I’ll even help you out a bit.”

“Help?” he asked curiously, then squeaked in surprise, a sound that turned into a low moan of pleasure as you gently pinched his nipples.

“Yes help,” you affirmed with a smile, gently rolling the sensitive nubs between your fingers, “So why don’t you jack yourself off for me?”

He did as told, his hand beginning to pump his hard length, working himself over thoroughly, most of his weight on his heels, leaning back into you and trusting you to keep him upright. You watched your arousal growing by the second and thighs rubbing together unconsciously to give yourself a little relief as he put on a show for you.

His whole body was trembling slightly from the stimulation his hips jerking as he fucked his hand. The sounds that he made, deep groans and choked cries as you gently pinched his nipples and sucked at his neck were driving you crazy. You weren’t sure how much longer you could go before you shoved him down on the couch and rode him to completion.

Luckily the buildup meant he was more than ready to come, and it only took a minute or two before he was spilling into his hand with a choked cry, striping his abdomen, underwear and jeans with cum.

“Keep stroking,” you ordered breathily, entranced by him, as his hand began to slow, “I want you hard Tsutomu so I can give you your reward for being so good.”

He whined slightly but complied continuing to move his hand over his length even as his thighs began to shake slightly from too much pleasure, a good deal of his weight braced on you and soft choked cries on his lips.

“So good for me,” you cooed, pressing your lips to his shoulder, “Such a good boy, brace yourself now love I’m going to step back.”

He did as asked, relieving you of some of his weight, his hand slowing slightly, stroking just enough to keep himself hard without overdoing it. While he did that you knelt taking hold of his jeans and underwear and finally pulling them all the way off him.

“Step,” you ordered firmly, gently tapping the shin of the leg you wanted him to lift, unhooking the clothing from him, and repeating the process on the other side before tossing them away and climbing back to your feet.

You circled back around to the front of him, and gently took hold of his hands, stopping him from continuing to stimulate himself, full confident that his cock, flushed, hard, and weeping again would remain so.

“Come on Tsutomu,” you urged gently tugging him toward the recliner. He came easily, shuffling a little rather than picking up his feet, but clearly putting his full trust in you to not let him run into anything, which you found incredibly touching.

“Feel the chair?” you asked gently placing his hand on the arm so he could get a feel for where it was, “Take a seat for me sweet boy.”

He did as you asked and while he did so you hiked up your dress and pulled your panties down impatiently, tossing them away, glad to be rid of the garment which had become soaked through and uncomfortable. You considered getting rid of the dress as well, but in the end decided not too as it would be too much work, instead hiking it up around your hips, as you climbed into your boyfriend’s lap, gently pushing on his chest so he was leaning back against the cushions instead of bolt upright.

“Keep your hands here,” you instructed, guiding both so they were on the arms of the recliner, before using the buttons to set it back a bit as you ordered, “Don’t move them or I’ll stop.”

You didn’t give him a chance to reply, instead ducking down to press your lips to his, kissing him hungrily. He immediately opened his mouth to meet you, tongue dancing with your own as you slipped the hand that wasn’t tangled in his hair down between the two of you to his hard cock, taking the length in your hand and giving it a couple experimental strokes. He groaned into your mouth, his body tensing slightly, but to his credit his hands remained where you put them.

“Are you ready for your reward sweet boy?” you asked him as you teased his blunt head along your wet slit, shivering at the sensation.

“I’m ready,” he agreed breathily, “Please I’m ready.”

You hummed in acknowledgment, lifting yourself up slightly and pressing him into you, slowly allowing yourself to slide down his length, easing yourself into it until you were fully seated on his lap and impaled. The two of you didn’t bareback very often despite the fact that you were on the pill, but you both had gotten tested for STIs before you started having sex together and were clean so you didn’t see why you shouldn’t indulge yourselves once in a while.

The moan he let out made you think he probably agreed with you, as you clenched yourself around his length, feeling pleasantly full, the heat of him far more apparent without the latex barrier along with every ridge and vein. He was practically throbbing inside you, the thought of which had you shivering slightly in pleasure.

“Tsutomu,” you crooned as you shifted your hips, grinding into him in slow steady movements, “Tsutomu you feel so good inside me, so hot and hard, and filling me up so well.”

“Do you like this baby? Like the feel of my pussy around your naked cock?” you asked thrusting your hips into his using a hand on his shoulder and one on the back of the chair for leverage as you worked yourself over him in slow hard thrusts the sound of flesh of flesh echoing through the room along with his near constant moans as he squirmed slightly beneath you fighting to hold still.

He didn’t answer you as you circled your hips around letting him hit every single pleasurable spot inside you, the feeling indescribable and enough to make you more than a bit breathless yourself.

“I asked you a question Tsutomu,” you reminded him pausing in your movements so you could be sure of his full attention, “Do you like my pussy baby? Or should I take it away?”

“No, no please,” he begged desperately, between panting gasps, “Please I like it. I like it, feels so good!”

“That’s all you had to say good boy,” you praised resuming your motions and planting a sloppy kiss to his mouth, a gesture he eagerly returned leaning into you as best he could from his reclined position.

“Fuck yes,” you moaned unable to help yourself as you bounced on his cock nearly losing yourself to the sensation of it, the pleasure building with each movement you made. You’d been on edge for a while now, watching him put on such a beautiful show for you, being so obedient, sweet and trusting while he was unable to see. It was no wonder you were so close to bursting just the feel of him inside you was putting you close to the edge.

“Tsutomu,” you moaned as you thrust your hips down on him erratically chasing your pleasure, though you still managed to retain the last vestiges of control as you told him, “Tsutomu I’m going to come. I’m going to cream all over your gorgeous cock sweet boy, because you’re so good for me, feel so go inside me Tsutomu.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he swore vehemently, desperately his hips shifting up to meet yours as best he could even as he kept his hands in place and begged, “Please, please, give it to me? Give it to me? I want to feel it, please mistress please.”

That word, one he’d never actually spoken aloud to you before was enough to send you careening right over the edge your pussy clamping down on him hard, milking him, the sensation of your walls clenching and unclenching around him enough to make you feel a bit dizzy. The sensation was only enhanced as you heard your boyfriend keen desperately under you and the wet sensation as he throbbed and pulsed inside you jets of cum coating your insides.

“I don’t think I gave you permission to come, sweet boy,” you murmured once you’d gotten your bearings back slightly, delighting in the way he shuddered in pleasure underneath you as you asked, “Did you come inside your mistress without permission Tsutomu?”

“Yes mistress,” he whimpered panting for breath as if he’d just run a marathon, “I’m sorry mistress.”

“I’m not sure sorry is enough,” you told him lightly, “I think you might have to let your actions speak for you and make it up to me naughty boy.”

“Yes, yes I’ll make it up to you, I’ll be good mistress,” he assured you vehemently. 

“And your color is?” you prompted just to make sure he was as good as he seemed with this new turn of events.

“Green mistress,” he reassured you.

“Good boy,” you praised, slowly beginning to move your hips again, clenching around his still hard length and earning a whimper at the beginnings of overstimulation, “Now here’s how you’re going to make it up to me Tsutomu.”

“You’ve had two orgasms now,” you explained as you slowly circled your hips, rolling them against his hard cock testing how sensitive you still were and finding yourself delightfully stimulated and thankfully not overly so, “And I’ve only had the one, that hardly seems fair now does it?”

“No mistress,” he agreed readily his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides voice shaking slightly despite the firm tone behind his words.

“So I’m going to keep riding you just like this,” you told him swiveling your hips sweetly over his for emphasis, and earning a whine of pleasure “Until I come again, and then if, and only if you haven’t come again Tsutomu I will let you put your hands on me, and help me out until you do come. However, if you come again before I let you sweet boy I’m going to remove myself from you, and get myself off, by myself while you put on a show for me, stroking and overstimulating yourself until I’m satisfied and you may or may not be allowed to come again afterwards clear?”

“Clear mistress,” he gasped in confirmation clear desire and eagerness in his voice.

“Good boy,” you praised gently stroking his cheek with your hand, “Now hold nice and still for me.”

This time as you rode him, your pussy still sensitive and clenching around his cock, you focused on the sounds he was making, each one making your throb and tighten around him. He sounded so sweet, a litany of moans, whines and desperate cries that you egged on with every bounce of your hips gently reaching out to occasionally gently tug on his still swollen pink nipples.

“Tell me how it feels,” you urged wanting to hear more of his voice your own hand going to your clit, unable to help yourself as you watched him, cheeks and chest flushed and dewy with sweat, his arms and shoulders rippling and flexing as he fought to keep his grip on the arms of the recliner, his dark bangs plastered to his forhead.

“Feels so good,” he choked out desperately, “Feels so good, so tight on my cock, so hot and wet and tight, oh please, oh please mistress don’t stop.”

His begging was just what you needed. The sound of his voice, ragged with desire and desperation and his cock rubbing you in all the right ways, the motion between you two obscenely wet with a mix of your own juices and his cum and the sound of your flesh meeting was too much, especially with your fingers desperately playing with your clit.

You came again, body bowing tightly as your fingers dug into his biceps for purchase to keep you grounded a choked gasp escaping your lips as your pussy clamped around him again tight and full and oh so pleasurable.

“Please,” the broken ragged cry pulled you from your brief haze of lust and fulfilled pleasure and turned your attention back to your sweet boyfriend who was trembling beneath you from sheer effort, clearly doing his best to hold himself back.

“Please mistress please. I can’t…!” he cut off with a choked whine and you realized the dark stains beginning to form on the red silk still covering his eyes were tears as Goshiki literally cried from pleasure. The sight of it making you throb with renewed desire, though you set it aside to explore at some later date, right now you had a gorgeous sweet boyfriend to reward.

“You’re so good,” you crooned at him, gently rubbing his cheek with your thumb, “Your so good Tsutomu and you’ve definitely earned your reward, so come take me hmm? Fuck me sweet boy.”

It was if your words had snapped his last semblance of restraint, his hands jumping to your hips as he surged up into you, thrusting as best as he was able to from his back, his grip helping you move over him as choked pleasured sobs left his lips, the breath hiccupping and catching with pleasure. You moved to help him out thrusting your hips into his eagerly, leaning forward for more leverage and capturing his mouth in a sloppy desperate kiss. 

“So close mistress so close, feels so good,” he panted between kisses. It was almost like you’d unleashed some kind of animal his thrusts rough and desperate and his grip on you nearly bruising, the way he was thrusting making your whole-body tremble with pleasure as you were barely able to keep up with him. Still this was meant to be a reward, and you were determined to do your part.

“You’re close sweet boy?” you repeated gasping for breath yourself a drawn out moan escaping your lips as a particularly deep thrust had you seeing stars, “You going to come for me? Going to fill me full of your seed? Give it to me Tsutomu, give it to me!”

He did as you asked thrusting hard several more times before sealing you to him, thrust as deep inside you as he possibly could as his head rolled back on his shoulders and he came with a ragged cry, the feel of him throbbing and releasing inside you enough to send you into one final orgasm of your own your body milking him for all the seed he could produce.

His body went lax against you as he finished his orgasm, though his hands remained firmly on your hips both of you panting desperately for breath and trying to process everything that had just happened.

Belatedly you realized his blindfold was still on and you carefully reached for it, gently tugging it up so you could finally see his eyes. The look on his face was completely and utterly fucked out, his lips parted as he sucked in deep lungful’s of air, his cheeks still flushed and eyes dazed, the pupils blown wide.

It took him a minute for his eyes to focus on you as he blinked several times trying to get accustomed to the light again, but when they did manage to find your face, the affectionate and adoration in his gaze nearly stole your breath away again. Unable to help yourself you leaned down to nuzzle your face into his pressing a sweet kiss to his willing lips before resting your forehead against his.

“I love you,” he murmured quietly still a little shy about saying the words aloud, his hands stroking up and down your back.

“I love you too Tsutomu,” you told him fervently, “So, so much.”

“I’m glad,” he told you a little shyly before hesitantly asking, “W-was it good for you?”

“I feel like I’m the one who should be asking you that,” you told him with a slightly incredulous laugh, “That was amazing for me, you were amazing, but what about you?”

“I liked it,” he confessed a slight shiver going through him and his eyes becoming slightly dazed for a moment with pleasure, “I liked it a lot. And I-I”

“Liked it enough that you’d like to try it again sometime?” you prompted, taking a guess about what he was trying to say.

“If you don’t mind?” he conceded clear vulnerability in his gaze as he peered up at you, obviously a little nervous, but trusting.

“I’d love to do this with you, to explore this with you,” you assured him running your fingers gently through his sweat damp bangs,

“Okay,” he breathed out clearly relieved, “Okay.”

“I love you Tsutomu,” you reminded him, your heart feeling as if it could burst from the sheer amount of affection you felt for this man.

“I love you too,” he told you sincerity practically dripping from the words even as his eyelids began to flutter shut, and you realized he was right on the verge of passing out.

You smiled affectionately at him and settled in against him your head on his shoulder as you decided that clean up could wait at least for a little bit. Right now savoring the afterglow and reflecting on how lucky you were to have him with your amazing boyfriend sweet and pliant beneath you was far more important. There would be time for clean up, and other important discussions of just what all he wanted to explore with you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the art that goes with this check it out over on my [Tumblr!](https://jayeray.tumblr.com/post/633083796241154048/blindfold)

**Author's Note:**

> Just the first fifty for now! More to come later!


End file.
